


Violet

by shame_corner



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bloodplay, Character Death, First porn fic oh boy, Glitch Fetish, Glitchplay, M/M, Roughness, to a small degree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shame_corner/pseuds/shame_corner
Summary: "Eeeerrrridaaaan!" A rustic purr crackles above the electric sparks, a tall, humanoid figure appearing in the shadows of the door frame.





	Violet

**Author's Note:**

> eyyy my first porn fic??  
> dunno if this ever even feels sexy at all, but whoopsie daisy!! its 2 am here and im super out of it so here we are, porn time. it takes place in the meteor, where the trickster virus takes over most of the twelve trolls. at this point in the story Sollux is the only surviving trickster, with Eridan being the only non trickster or alive troll! consent is blurred, but eridan does know what hes getting into, so not explicit rape.

The cold silence of the abandoned meteor is unforgiving, leaving your breath to be wheezing and small as you shove yourself under a computer desk. Darkness shrouds the air around you, and despite the fact that you have a cape wrapped around your lithe frame and a scarf heating your gilled neck, you feel cold. Cold and vulnerable and certainly more scared than what you would've been at any other time than this. The foggy air and muffled ambiance stirs shoved away fear and pulls it up to your throat; another reason your breath is small and exasperated. Your heart beats thundering sounds in your ears, creating noise you wished was fucking _gone_ at this time, because even though half of your brain begs for calming sounds and not creepy silence, the other half sings reminders that noise would equal someone's attention, and any attention at this point would end in death. It all makes a jumbled mess of 'what the fuck' in your mind, swirling and tumbling in the shittiest hurricane ever. A hurricane that you wish wasn't there, and was instead out and about, killing whatever threat that was present in the now empty and rot smelling meteor that you once happily (figuratively) lived in.

 

Shaking grey hands silently go to your mouth to steady uneven breaths, and the feeling of thin, violet webs against your cold skin reassures you that  _you're here. you're not dead or in some fucked up mind state. you're here and you're alive and you'll be okay as long as you sit here and keep quiet until it all blows over._

 

Just keep quiet, and it'll all blow over...

 

A distant, echoing bang is heard, slicing through the darkness like a cherry red sickle cutting through soft, grey flesh. Your hooked purple claws dig into the skin of your cheeks as you curl as much as you can, closing your eyes tight. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck  _shit shit shit-_ Slight coherent thoughts explode into a mess of nothing as a high pitched, furious screech bangs off hollow metal walls. The loud, passionate sounds of bangs and angered screams amble ever so closer to the small room you nestled yourself in, and every single time you hear the noise it brings you closer and closer to having dark purple tears stream down your face. But you keep perfectly silent, even when the noise cuts to an abrupt silence right near the door to the room, the last echoes of slams against metal singing into the night.

 

The door to the room is ripped from the wall with a metallic squeal, the door being ripped from it's hinges and flung to the side by pastel red and pastel blue sparks of electricity. You feel the blood drain from your face as realization hits you like a charging oinkbeast. Fuck. You knew that someone was still here and still like this, but you had assumed that it would be someone else. Not him. Not your  _godforsaken kismeisis-  
_

 

 _"Eeeerrrridaaaan!"_ A rustic purr crackles above the electric sparks, a tall, humanoid figure appearing in the shadows of the door frame. Pastel red and blue circles of light shine in the darkness like beacons of terror; swirls of the opposite color twisting and swirling infinitely in the glowing pinpricks of light. The r's and a's of your name are rolled, a mirthful but ultimately dangerous tone of voice filling up the void of sound in the room. In any other circumstance, you would of met the sound and figure with a raised rifle and a snarl of warning, but you knew that this was dangerous. You knew that you can't do shit because this fucker was hyped up on some strength inducing sugar; not to mention he had fucking  _psionics._ The most you could do was sit there and hope to god he doesn't notice you. Which was basically impossible at this point.

 

He steps into the room, the harsh pastel light lighting his face and torso. His skin is a milky, light violet- bright contrasting his once deep grey and yellow tinted face. The smallest bits of his hair is shown in the small light; a fluffy mix of red and blue hair that greatly resembles cotton like, sugary confections. His shoulders is seen, as well as his neck, showing off a bright yellow button-up and a pastel red and blue bowtie tied neatly to the clean and pristine button-up shirt. A crooked, huge, unwavering grin is plastered on his face; four sharp fangs pointing down from otherwise sharp and short teeth. He's smiling, but you can tell there's anger behind those glowing eyes.  _"I've been looking for you, ED!"_

 

A cough backs up in your throat, but you seize it and keep it inside you. Your eyes scrunch and screw tightly closed even more as you hear his footsteps quietly walk into the room, and the hairs on the back of your neck stand from the static that he emits. Moments of relative stress pass, with the other pacing and looking for you while you yourself keep as quiet as you can. But eventually, he seems to give up. His footsteps start to dim as he leaves the room, and despite the fact that you should've thought before, you let out a sigh of relief.

 

The dimming footsteps stop all too sudden. Your breath hitches in your throat.

 

All too quickly, he's back in the room- red and blue engulfing his whole slender body. You feel like your going to be royally fucked.


End file.
